Open the door,Ichi!
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Images of Grimmjow underneath him as he rode him mewling like a cat which caused Grimmjow to pant as they reached their cli-NO! Don’t think of it Ichigo!- Will Ichigo open the bathroom door? Added my Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

_RATED M FOR SAFE MEASURES, NO PENETRATION SEX! ! ! ! (Unless you tell me otherwise)_

******Loveless Paradox**: _I do not own Bleach or any of the characters!_

**Ichigo: _What is this!?_**

**Grimmjow: _You better start running now, Ichigo!_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _Yaoi! Which is boyXboy, you don't like do not read!_

**Ichigo: _WHAT?!_**

* * *

"I'm going to kill you if you keep showing up on my doorstep like this Grimmjow." Ichigo sighed as he stared at the tall teal haired man.

"Aw Ichigo, come on I know you want me." The taller man purred at the orange haired man whose hair spiked in all directions. Ichigo took a step back at Grimmjow's hot gaze, which was his first mistake because it allowed the man to step into his apartment.

"I believe you should turn around and go home Grimmjow." Ichigo lifted his chin and placed his hands on the taller mans chest to push him away, but hissed as his hands refused to do as they were told. Grimmjow seeing this smirked like a cat at the man, and took Ichigo's hands in his and leaned forward claiming the surprised mans lips with his.

Once Grimmjow pulled back with a satisfied look on his face Ichigo flung himself from the man's small embrace and ran into his apartment. Ichigo heard his front door close with a faint click and then Grimmjow chuckled at his retreating form.

"You know Ichigo; I always love it when my prey runs." Ichigo let out an unmanly squeak and locked himself in the bathroom. Grimmjow chuckled once more and stood outside the door, huskily saying. "You can't stay in there forever, strawberry."

"Go away Grimmjow, you won't lay a hand on me today. The other two nights were just luck." He heard Ichigo grumble from inside the bathroom, probably hiding in the tub. A grin crossed Grimmjow's features.

"Really, and I wonder who that wild berry was riding me till he couldn't sit up was." Grimmjow emphasized the berry part just to fluster Ichigo.

From the other side of the bathroom door Ichigo sat crouched in the tub blushing furiously. "It-It wasn't me!" He denied, from the other side he heard Grimmjow chuckle. To Ichigo's horror his body reacted to the sound of the man he most desperately wanted to be fucked by. Images of Grimmjow underneath him as he rode him mewling like a cat causing Grimmjow to pant as they reached their cli-_NO! Don't think of it Ichigo!_

"Ichigo, if you don't open this door I'll just break it down. You know I can do it, and would you rather face me nicely or face me and a broken door." Grimmjow said sweetly.

Ichigo panted softly and stood up from the tub; he slowly made his way to the door and shuddered. His body was so excited and he hadn't even opened the door yet.

Grimmjow heard Ichigo shuffle towards the door and he was slightly surprised to see his berry all flushed and panting with the sexiest gaze fixed on him; kind of like a kitty in heat. Grimmjow smirked and caught Ichigo as he launched himself at his teal haired lover. Grimmjow squeezed his ass as Ichigo circled his arms around his neck and tightened his legs around his waist.

"Oh god, just take me Grimmjow. I give up." Ichigo panted nipping lightly at Grimmjow's neck.

"My pleasure, Berry." Grimmjow growled as he carried Ichigo towards the bedroom that was familiar to the both of them.

* * *

******Loveless Paradox**: _I know it's short, but please review!_

**Ichigo: _Omg... *pales*_**

**Grimmjow: _Hell yeah!_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _If you want me to write another please tell me!_

**Grimmjow: _I do!_**

**Ichigo: _No don't! *squeaks*_**

**-Grimmjow picks up Ichigo and heads towards the bedroom.- _Let's go berry._**

**Ichigo: _Ah!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lemon!

_RATED M FOR PENETRATION (Because people told me to add it.. xD)  
_

******Loveless Paradox**: _I do not own Bleach or any of the characters!_

**Ichi-Perv: _Why do I have perv on the end of my name!?_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _Because you are a perv Ichigo. xD_

**Grimmjow: _*smirks* I like the sound of that._**

**_-Wraps arms around Ichigo's waist and huggles!-_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _I apologize if Grimmjow seems a little OOC(Out of character) in this part._

**Ichi-Perv: _NO DON'T WRITE IT!_**

******Loveless Paradox**: _Too late.._

**Grimmjow: _*grins evilly* Better watch out Ichi-berry_**

**Ichigo: _NO!_**

A/N: I also chose to add in Soul Reaper and Espada to make it easier to write xD .. Let's pretend their allies? You can make up how their doing it but I love Grimmy and Ichi.

* * *

**Open the door, Ichi Lemon; Begins now!**

**_By: CelestialAng a.k.a. Alii_**

By the time Grimmjow lowered Ichigo onto the bed, the orange haired male was panting harshly, causing Grimmjow to chuckle at his adorable uke. Grimmjow lowered himself on top of the writhing body and bit the shell of his ear, causing Ichigo to whimper and shudder. Ichigo shakingly reached up and touch Grimmjow's hollow mask, which technically meant that the little uke wanted to kissed.

"Grimm.. Grimm." Ichigo tried saying what he wanted, but clearly he wasn't coherent enough.

"I know, Berry." Grimmjow chuckled as he claimed Ichigo's lips in a passionate kiss. Grimmjow touched Ichigo's hip causing the Soul Reaper to involuntarily buck against the hand. Grimmjow grinned into the kiss and pulled back a little to get his hands on Ichigo's shirt. Pulling the shirt over his berries head he instantly attacked one of the orange haired male's nipples. _(That sounded weird)_

"Ah! Gri...mm!" Ichigo cried out clutching the taller mans hair. Grimmjow reached up and grabbed Ichigo's hands and pinned them beside his head.

"Ichigo, that hurt.. I believe I have a bald spot now." Grimmjow said as he bit Ichigo's collarbone causing the Soul Reaper to cry out again almost completely drowning out what Grimmjow said.

"Ah.. What.. did you ... uh! say?" Ichigo panted as Grimmjow continued his torture. Ichigo struggled against the grip Grimmjow had on his arms. Grimmjow chuckled again and Ichigo looked at the teal haired male in confusion. "What's so... funny?"

"You got some muscles here, but you still can't get out of my grip huh, berry." Grimmjow bit Ichigo's stomach.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo whined. Grimmjow sighed and reached down and quickly stripping Ichigo of his pants letting his cock free. With a strangled sound Ichigo arched off the bed as Grimmjow grasped his cock.

"Your quite sensitive Ichigo." Grimmjow grinned down at the panting male as he ran his thumb over the slit of his cock causing him to cry out.

"Ah! Grimm... Just put it in... do it...!" Ichigo desperately cried out grasping Grimmjow's shoulders.

"I need to prepare you though." Grimmjow slid his hand between Ichigo's thighs and ran a finger over Ichigo's entrance causing the orange haired Soul Reaper to gasp. "You know you need to relax." Grimmjow brushed hair away from Ichigo's eyes with his free hand as he slid a digit into Ichigo. Ichigo cried out again and covered his face with his hands in embarrassment, Grimmjow wiggled his finger around and growled at Ichigo to move his hands.

Moving his hands out of the way so that Grimmjow could see his flushed face was humiliating but he knew Grimmjow wouldn't like it if he disobeyed him. When the first digit was sliding in and out of Ichigo easily, Grimmjow added a second one causing Ichigo to stiffen. "Ah!"

"Oh come on, Ichigo you've taken me in... riding me in fact.. I'm at least 3 fingers sized." Grimmjow said shaking his head. Ichigo growled at Grimmjow for insulting him but flung his head back in pleasure when Grimmjow hit that bundle of nerves. His back arched right off the bed sheets causing Grimmjow having to hold his hips down as he added a third finger and brushing against his prostate again.

Trembling with need Ichigo's lust glazed chocolate coloured eyes stared up into Grimmjow's azure blue coloured eyes in awe, his mouth slightly open, the saliva from their kiss dripping down his chin. Grimmjow snarled and thrust his three fingers in deeply catching Ichigo's scream in his mouth as he hit the prostate dead on. "Ah!"

"I think you're ready, Ichi-Berry." Quickly stripping off his white espada uniform, Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo who lay on the bed his arms above his head and his legs spread. Taking Ichigo's ankles Grimmjow placed Ichigo's legs over his shoulders, then cursing he reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Flipping the cap open he poured the lube on his painfully erect cock and then closed it tossing it out of the way. "Brace yourself Ichigo, you look fucking sexy right now. And I can't hold back." With that he thrust deeply until he was embedded to the hilt inside Ichigo who just screamed and he was pretty sure the neighbors heard him. He thrust again.

"Ah!" Grimmjow smothered this scream with his mouth continueing his rhythm perfectly. "Grimmjow!" Grimmjow's breathing was becoming harsher and harsher as he thrusted into Ichigo.

"I- Ichi.. You're so fucking tight." Grimmjow kissed the smaller male as he placed his hands on his cock and began rubbing it.

"No! Grimm..." Ichigo bucked against Grimmjow causing the taller man to grunt. Letting out another little scream Ichigo came all over their chests. Grimmjow snarled and threw his head back as he emptied his seed into Ichigo. Still connected Grimmjow collapsed onto Ichigo trying to catch his breath. "Um.. Grimm?"

"What?" Grimmjow looked at his lovers face to see him fondly smiling at him.

"I can't feel my legs." Ichigo wiggled his toes and thats when Grimmjow realized he was still inside Ichigo who had his legs over his shoulders.

"Ya can't eh?" Carefully slipping out of Ichigo, Grimmjow lay beside him and pulled the smaller man into his arms. "You must be tired, I gave you a hard day." This time it was Ichigo who came to realization. He had just had sex with the 6th espada in the middle of the day! But oh well, Ichigo yawned.

"Mmm.." Ichigo curled into Grimmjow's arms. "You'll still be here when I wake up?"

"Yes." Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer. When Ichigo finally fell asleep Grimmjow looked around and spotted a permanent marker on the table next to the bed. Grinning he grabbed it.

**~~*Next Morning*~~**

Horrified Ichigo looked at his back in the mirror again. He was wondering why Grimmjow kept grinning at his back when he walked around the house this morning. In the exact place as Grimmjow, there was a large 6 on his back. Which only meant Grimmjow did something when he fell asleep. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow chuckled as he ran from his furious lover. It would only happen again and they both knew it.

* * *

_**REVIEW? ~~**_

******Loveless Paradox**: _I've come to realize this chapter is way longer than the other one._

**Grimmjow:_ That was ... exciting._**

**Ichi-Perv: _Omg, what going to happen to my character image._**

******Loveless Paradox**: _Ichiiii~ *Slings arm over Ichigo's shoulders* I hate to break it to ya but your always bottom._

**Ichi-Perv: _No!_**

**Grimmjow:_ I like the sound of that._**

**Loveless Paradox: _Maybe not with Ishida... but most of the time._**

**Grimm&Ichi&Uryuu: _WHAT!_**

**A/N: _So I wrote a Grimm x Ichi x Ulqui a long time ago, also there is a sequel. I've been fixing my fics.. _**

**_ s/5821824/1/Ulqui-x-Grimm-x-Ichi-Berry-Cake_**


End file.
